darknessfandomcom-20200214-history
Ariel Kessana
A Jedi master during the Yuuzhan Vong war, Ariel Erose Kessana was born in 17 BBY to a Jedi master and the Force strong Olari saber, Genette Kessana. At 16, Ariel joined the Rebellion where she fought alongside such notable Rebel heroes as Luke Skywalker and Wedge Antilles. She married her childhood companion, Val Kessana (also a rebel) and eventually joined Luke Skywalker's NJO, advancing to the rank of master. 'History' 'Early Years (17 BBY to 10 BBY)' Ariel was born and spent her early years in the Jundland Wastes on Tatooine. When she was three years old, her mother, Genette, allowed herself to be killed by an Inquisitor in order to protect certain secrets of Tatooine Genette was privy to. Obi-Wan Kenobi then took over the care and raising of Ariel until 10 BBY when Jedi knight, Jak Orion arrived on Tatooine. Force vision dreams had prompted Jak to travel to the Jundland Wastes and he shared his visions with Obi-Wan. Both Jedi realized the visions were messages telling them that Ariel belonged on Olaris. Obi-Wan loved the child deeply and she had given his life daily purpose and fullfillment, but he knew the situation was untenable in the long run. Sadly but with the full knowledge that Ariel would be safe, loved and trained in the Jedi way, he parted from Ariel. 'A new Life (10 BBY to 1 BBY)' Ariel's mother Genette had been Jak Orion's working partner for several years and a son, Danyel, had resulted from their close friendship. Not only did Ariel have Olari family, she had a brother in Danyel as well as a father figure in Jak, and Ariel divided her time between the Kessana and Orion households. In the company of her half-brother, Danyel, Ariel learned the ways of the Jedi. She also learned the ways of the Olari and became so integrated into their society that at 16 she was granted all the rights, duties and priveledges of an adult Olari. On her sixteenth birthday she was also given a holocron passed to her from Obi-Wan via Jak. It was the holocron that prompted her to leave Olaris and join the Rebellion. 'Fighting the Empire (1 BBY to 19 ABY)' Upon leaving Olaris, Ariel was immediately followed by her brother Danyel and close Olari friend Val Kessana. Instead of pursuading her to return to Olaris, Danyel and Val remained in the known galaxy, Danyel to assist the Olari Intelligence Network (which he would eventually run and rename Saber), while Val joined the Rebellion along side Ariel. After the Rebel victory at Endor, Ariel and Val were married though the continuing struggle often forced them to be apart. The two of them planned a future once the Empire was completely defeated, but as the war wound down, an estrangement grew between the couple. After one particularly difficult reunion, Val had had enough of competing with the ghosts of Ariel's parents -- especially her father. Val simply left and did not return. Left to herself, Ariel finally joined Luke Skywalker's New Jedi Order. 'Reconciliation (19 ABY to 26 ABY)' Having been trained by Jak Orion, Ariel was granted the rank of knight soon after joining the Order. When the Yuuzhan Vong War broke out, Ariel was a master in rank as well as master of an apprentice. Her apprentice was killed early in the war on Dantooine, and prompted by all the personal losses in her life, Ariel more or less struck out on her own, loosely maintaining her ties to the Jedi Order. Having known Ariel for years, Luke trusted that, while she needed the distance, Ariel would remain guided by the Force. However, to nudge things along, Luke sent Val (who was working for the Jedi) to keep a discreet eye on her. While on a self-appointed mission, Ariel encountered Val and their true bond reemerged deeper than before, though not without soul-searching by both of them. Reconciled to the fact that time had removed their opportunity to have a family, they were deeply happy that they'd been able to repair their relationship and recommit themselves on a far deeper level. Then to their complete surprise, they discovered their happiness would be complete. Nine months after their reconciliation Ariel gave birth to a daughter that she and Val named Amara in tribute to Amara Blue, Val's partner and the woman who'd saved Ariel's life when the Vong invaded Yavin 4.